An Everlasting Love
by wind-dancer99
Summary: Dr. Michaela Quinn and her husband, Dr. David Lewis, are traveling to the quaint town of Colorado Springs, where they have been offered jobs as doctors. A deadly storm causes dreams to break and plans to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**An Everlasting Love**

**_Chapter One_**

Long, vast, grasslands spread around them and mountain peaks could be seen on the horizon. Wind formed ripples on the ocean of gold, and the single wagon, that pushed gently forth, looked like a small boat amidst the waves of the everlasting prairie. The eerie whistle of the wind was the only noise that broke the silence of the meadow, as the wagon merrily rolled along towards it's destination.

"How much longer do you suppose it be before we get there, David?" The woman inside the wagon asked the man seated beside her.

"If we continue at this pace, I believe we will arrive in Colorado Springs sometime tomorrow afternoon, that is if the weather holds up." The man answered while wrapping his arm around the young woman's waist.

The young woman sighed deeply and continued to gaze out at the never-ending countryside. David looked down at the lovely lady that his arm curled around and smiled slightly. "Excuse me, but who was it who decided that it would be a good idea to travel from Denver to Colorado Springs in a covered wagon?"

The young woman looked up at David with a look of coy in her amber and hazel eyes. "I merely said that it would be less expensive to travel and bring all of our possessions this way; rather than to ship them after we got there by stage couch."

"Since when has one of our families had to worry about cost? But oh, I see, it's my fault for deciding to travel by this route now?" David said as his smile grew mischievously.

The young woman smiled broadly and leaned her head on David's shoulder while sighing. "Oh, David, don't tell me we're going to be one of those couples who argue over the most ridiculous things."

Rubbing her back gently, David's smile also broadened. "Of course not my dear, but I do believe that will be partially up to you and your stubbornness, Mrs. Lewis."

The young woman lifted her head and a shocked look spread across her face as she dramatically took it a sharp breath. "Excuse me, but what on earth are you talking about...stubborn?"

"Why nothing my love. Mrs. Lewis has never been know to be stubborn, of course." David said sarcastically.

"Well then! That's Dr. Quinn to you sir!" she said trying to maintain a serious face. But neither could succeed in their little act, and both ended up in a fit of laughter, ending with a small kiss; before silence reclaimed the couple, and they continued onward towards their new home.

As the hours progressed, clouds began to darken the sky, and the smell of an oncoming storm heightened their senses. The wind whipped around the wagon, picking up speed; and the low rumble of thunder could be heard off in the distance.

"Look Michaela, there's an alcove of trees over there. We'll stay there for the night." David shouted above the howling wind.

"Isn't it dangerous to be near trees in a thunderstorm?" Michaela asked her husband wearily.

"It's better than being in the middle of a prairie...come on." David shouted while flicking the reins to speed up.

They sped off quickly towards the small forest of trees, jostling the wagon over the bumpy plains. Upon arriving in the shelter of pines, David leapt from his perch on the wagon seat and turned back to help his wife down. After placing Michaela softly onto the ground, he rushed to one of the horses and unhitched it from the wagon. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to go get some food and firewood." David called to Michaela as he held the reigns and grabbed his rifle from the wagon.

"David, don't go out in this weather! I'm sure we can find something to eat, and we really don't need a fire..." Michaela pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a half an hour, I promise." David said, before giving Michaela a peck on the cheek and mounting his horse. As he rode off to find the needed supplies, Michaela watched his back disappear amongst the trees. "Be careful." she whispered. She then turned and began to set up camp, in an attempt to rid herself of the awful feeling that sulked in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The thunder grew as David tried in vain to find his prey. He knew it was pointless to hunt for food in this weather, but he felt that he could not go back to Michaela empty handed. It was this stubbornness and need for success that had brought Michaela and David together when working at the hospital in Boston. Their friendship had blossomed into a love for each other; and much to the joy of Michaela's mother, they decided to marry. Within the first week of their marriage, a notice was put out for the need of a doctor in the Colorado Territory. The obvious danger of the job was evident to all the eastern doctors. But Michaela, who had always been one for adventure, felt the need to break away from the Boston society, who did not fully accept her as a doctor anyway; and she was able to persuade David to join her on this expedition of found new life. 

Lightning flashed across the blackened sky, and David knew he needed to get off the bouldered cliff which he now stood atop of. As he turned his horse to descend, a near by tree bursted in flames as lightning struck it. David's horse spooked and reared up, trying to back away from the fire which engulfed the tree. David held on the to reins for dear life, but he could not gain control of the horse. Once again, the horse reared up and found itself at the edge of the cliff. David's hands slipped from the reins and he lost his grasp, sending him off his horse and over the cliff. Down, down, down he soared, towards the sharpened rocks which lay at the bottom of his fall. He knew in the split second before he hit the ground that he would never see his Michaela again. All their dreams were shattered in the moment his head came in contact with the rocks. He was dead before the rest of his body impacted the ground.

* * *

Lightning struck somewhere near by and rain began to pour down onto the camp Michaela had set up. A cold bite of wind whipped around Michaela, causing her to shiver. 

_What's taking him so long? He should of been back by now, I know it...He shouldn't have gone out in this weather, he doesn't know the country any better than I do...oh, why does he always have to prove himself? I'm sure I could cook something with our supplies..._

Then a smile crossed her face. _Well, I never said it would have to taste good..._

She looked around at her surroundings, searching for any sign of David. Finally, she decided that David must of found shelter somewhere and was waiting for the storm to ebb a bit before heading back to their camp. It was the only comforting excuse that she could come up with for his overdue return. In an attempt to get her mind off of her worry, she grabbed one of her various medical text journals and situated herself in the covered wagon to read on her favorite subject. She soon became so entranced in her reading that she never noticed that the rain had stopped nor the young man with piercing-blue eyes, who stood at the edge of the camp, staring at her.

It was not until the developing darkness caused her eyes to strain to see the print, that Michaela tore her eyes away from the journal, and notice the lateness of the hour. The worry that once consumed her came back stronger than ever; and she knew there was no denying that something had gone wrong with David. Whether he was lost, or injured, or even dead, Michaela did not know; all she knew is that he was not where he promised to be. He was somewhere out in that god-forsaken country, where wild animals, and who knew what else, had power over who lived and who died. Michaela now understood why all the other doctors had refused to come out west; and this did anything but bring comfort to her. Instead, fear raked her every being as tears began to swell in her eyes and cascade over their barrier, down her cheeks.

"David?" She whispered to the stillness of the forest as she crawled down from her spot in the wagon. "David?" she said a little louder. "David, please...please answer me!" The only reply she received was the echo of her own words and the ruffle of wings from a spooked flock of birds. Walking away from the camp, she began screaming his name amidst the tears and sobs. "DAVID! DAVID WHERE ARE YOU!" Grief and fear engulfed her and she began to run, not knowing or caring where she ended up, just hoping that she would some across her husband and he would be alright.

Branches scratched her face and skirt as she wound her way through the trees. Tears and angst blinded her vision and she tripped over an exposed root, causing her to fall onto the soft forest ground. Weak from emotion and exertion, she lay there in the mud, and cried for her love; somehow knowing deep down that she would never see him again. Oblivious to her surroundings and too emotionally hurt to care, Michaela never even noticed when two strong arms lifted her body from the ground and began to carry her towards an unknown destination. Out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck and continued to cry into his shoulder, before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

The fire crackled near by and warmed her cold, wet, body. Her muscles and head ached and found no desire to move or get up. _Something was wrong, something had happened. But what was it?_ Michaela's mind raked her memories, trying to recall what was causing her body to ache as it did. Then her eyes shot open, and she remembered.

Sitting up quickly, she cradled her head in her hands, as if she were trying to keep all the memories from falling out. _David...he left for game and wood...the storm...then, the lightning...and...David...he never, never came back..."_ Tears reappeared in her eyes as she looked around at her surroundings. She was laying on some sort of fur and above her was a lean-to roof made of branches and deer skins. She looked out of the structure to find a fire blazing amidst the logs. Other than a few pieces of clothing that hung from a string between two trees, the camp site looked utterly deserted.

Try as she might, Michaela could not remember how she arrived at this place. She could only remember the feeling of laying helplessly in the mud and crying for her David. "David?" she cried again. "Oh God, David, where are you? Don't leave me alone like this David...I know I'm supposed to be strong, but how can anyone get through this?" She sobbed as she brought her knees up to her chest and muffled her cries into her skirt.

Suddenly, she felt something licking her hand, followed by the animal's heated breath smothering her icy fingers. Michaela brought her head up from her knees and screamed at what she saw. A wolf, of all things, was standing before her and licking her hand gently.

"It's alright, he wont hurt ya." Came a gruff, yet gentle voice from just outside the camp site. Michaela looked to where the voice had sounded from, to find a man, dressed in buckskins and a leather jacket, walking towards her. Fear immediately engulfed her, but as she looked up into the man's azure-blue eyes, she saw kindness and compassion underneath the rough appearance. "It's ok, no one's gonna hurt ya. Just take it easy, seems ya've had a rough night." The man said gently.

Michaela nodded slightly, unsure of what to say. "Where...where am I? And how...how did I get here?" she asked through the occasional hiccups.

"We're about four miles away from where your camp is...ya didn't have much to eat so I carried ya here, to my place, so ya can get some food and rest bit." The man said while tending the fire with some sticks.

"And...who, who are you?"

"Name's Sully...just Sully."

Michaela nodded and looked down. "Sully..." she whispered to herself.

"And may I what your name is?" Sully questioned the emotionally lost young woman.

"Michaela...Le-...Quinn...Dr. Michaela Quinn." she breathed solemnly

"Dr. Quinn?...you wouldn't happen to be going to Colorado Springs would ya?" Sully said, looking up at the lady doctor curiously.

Michaela nodded her head. "Yes... I was suppose to be taking up the offer for a doctor in the town...I was traveling with my husband...David...he went out, looking food and wood...right before the storm came...but...he never came back...I don't know where he is...I don't know what to do..." Michaela began sobbing again.

Sully started to go comfort Michaela, but then thought better of it. "It's ok...hey, we'll find him...he's probably just lost his way. Who knows, he may already be in Colorado Springs waiting for ya." Sully encouraged.

Michaela, thankful for his comforting words but unable to believe them, shook her head. "No...I can feel it...he hurt, or maybe even dead...I just know it!" Michaela cried out and withered into herself. This time, Sully did not hesitate, and he enveloped Michaela in his arms, while rocking her gently and whispering comforting words into her copper locks of hair. Michaela, who normally would never get this close to anyone she just met, did not pull away from the mountain man's inviting arms. Instead she allowed herself to comforted by his ministrations, and continued to sob into his shoulder.

They sat like that for quite a while, until the crack of a twig woke them from their reveries. Sully let go of Michaela, and left the lean-to, to see what had caused the noise. Michaela soon heard incoherent chatter, in a language that she did not understand; causing her to look out of the structure she sat under to see what was going on. There before stood an Indian, talking and shaking hands with Sully. At first sight, Michaela was terrified, but as she looked at the Indian, she soon saw the kindness in his eyes and stature, and the peace and concern his face. She crawl out of the shelter and stood up on her weak legs, drawing the Native American's attention towards her.

He nodded and raised out his hand in greeting. "Pévevóona'o." Michaela looked at him for a moment, then slowly met his out-stretched hand with her own. "I was out hunting. I believe that I found something that you may wish to see. I am sorry that I could not have brought you a better fait." The Indian said while pointing at his bare-back horse.

Michaela saw a large bundle balanced over the back of the horse and her heart beat quickened as she realized what the bundle may have been. Slowly and carefully, she made her way over to the horse, fear and dread clutching her. Reaching the horse, she pulled back the blanket that wrapped around the mass with trembling hands. Upon seeing the body, she shrieked and collapsed onto the ground.

Sully hurried to her side and put a hand on her shoulder while he looked into the blanket. There lay the body of a dead, crumpled man, who he could only guess was David. Kneeling behind Michaela and wrapping his arms around her shaking form, he looked up at his Cheyenne friend with a questioning look in his eyes.

The Native American saw the look in Sully's gaze and answered him. "I found his body at the bottom of the landslide a few miles away. I believe that his horse must of thrown him. The spirits told me to bring his body here...that someone here would need to put him to rest."

Sully nodded and directed his attention back to the grief-stricken Michaela, rocking her gently and trying to comfort her as best he could. The Cheyenne Medicine Man saw the connection between the two and smiled slightly in remembrance of the other half of the message the spirits had sent him. But now was not the time to bring up such matters. Silently, he left the camp without his horse, knowing that he could get it back at a later time.

In the few days that she had been in the Colorado territory, Michaela lost the only man, other than her father, that she had ever loved, the only man who had ever been accepting of her choice of profession, the only man who made her feel wanted and cherished. She felt empty and hollow. And even though Sully had been nothing but kind and comforting towards her, she did not truly know him. In fact, she did not know anyone with in a hundred mile radius of her. For the first time in her life she was completely alone. And it was this thought that scared her the most.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please note: I changed the last paragraph in chapter one; so for those of you who read the first chapter when I first published it, this alteration does make a slight difference in how characters act through out this chapter…just an FYI…enjoy!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_He was falling, but she could not reach him. The fear in his eyes struck a chord in her heart and crushed her conscience. She was helpless to him, merely a bystander watching him plummet to his inevitable death. Her mouth formed to scream out to him, but no sound was ever uttered from her throat; it was as if something ate up all the words that never got the chance to sound. How she wanted to leap over that cliff after him; but as she could not speak, something enabled her movement as well. His fall lasted for what seemed to be a torturous eternity; however, the drop was nothing compared to horror of the end. Right before he hit the ground, she caught his gaze; and in that moment, she saw all the terror and angst in the white of his eyes. Then those eyes disappeared and the world spiraled as she screamed silently into the darkness._

Michaela's screams were now audible (very audible) into the darkness of the night. Her head and vision swirled as she shot up, disoriented and afraid. _Oh, what happened? _Michaela thought to herself wearily, while she cupped her hands together and held her head in them; allowing memories and nightmares to circle back into her mind fully. _I had hoped it would be nothing but an awful nightmare; why must this, of all dreams, be the one to come true? _Tears continued to escape Michaela's bloodshot eyes, when she heard a faint rustle in the near by bush, followed by the crunching sound of quick footsteps upon the leaf blanketed forest floor. Michaela quickly attempted to compose herself as she recognized the silhouette and footstep pattern; but she found no real use in attempting composition, for she felt she had lost her dignity long before this moment.

Sully rushed to Michaela's side and placed his hand upon her shaking shoulder. He had been talking to Cloud Dancing when he heard the palpable cry of Michaela's voice out into the darkness and he realized that he should not have left her alone for a moment. It had been three days now since Michaela had uttered a single coherent word to Sully, and he felt helpless to her in this time meant for admittance and consolation. However, Sully understood how Michaela felt. He knew of the desire to keep everything inside and not let the rest of the world see the suffering that one was enduring. He had taken that same path not five years ago, and it had nearly cost him his sanity as well as his life. He could not let this lovely, beautiful, young woman give up the rest of her life the way he almost had. Sully felt that he had to spare her the same fate that he held.

"Michaela? Michaela, it's ok...you're ok, you're safe...it was just a dream..." Sully whispered gently while rubbing her shoulder.

Michaela looked through the darkness, up into Sully's gaze, while all the anger and bitterness that had built up inside of her over the previous week, spilt out before she had a chance to stop it. "It's NOT just a dream! It happened! My husband died while getting supplies for me! He died because of me! It's NOT ok, and I'm NOT ok! You don't understand what I'm feeling...you don't know what it's like!" Michaela screamed at Sully. After all her anger and frustration was released, Michaela crumbled into herself, feeling emotionally drained and upset.

Sully stared past Michaela as memories and emotions simmered inside of his gut. A piece of him was about to scream back at Michaela and set her right; but he controlled his feelings, knowing full well that he had lashed out at quite a few people when he was put through similar scenarios. Sully closed his eyes to the pain of the memories and spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's where you're wrong. I do know what it's like. I do know the pain and pure suffering that coils around your very soul, until ya can't breathe...until ya don't want to breathe. Ya just wish it was you who fell, you whose life was wrenched physically from ya. 'Cause now you're left with your life emotionally lost; and ya think that perhaps this is worse than the former. Well, perhaps for a time that is true Michaela, but I promise ya, the pain does dull as the days progress. No, I can't promise ya that it will ever go away completely, 'cause nothing will ever be the same again; but it can get better. And from what I've seen from you already, you're a pretty strong woman, you'll probably do better than I ever did..." Sully trailed off, as painful images of his past circled around in his head.

Michaela stared at Sully dumbstruck and guilt-ridden. She had not even thought of the possibility that Sully could have been through what she had. This man truly was intriguing! "I'm...I'm so sorry, I...I didn't even think...I..." Michaela sputtered.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Sully interrupted, and then exhaled deeply, trying to put the torturing memories into the back of his mind. "Now, I know this will be hard, but I really think we should get ya into town today or tomorrow. Then, ya could decide what to do from there...I mean; the stagecoach comes around once every two weeks, so if ya want to go back to Boston, I don't think anyone would object..." Sully said trailing off, not exactly truthful in all of his words. There was definitely one person who wouldn't want her to leave just yet.

Michaela nodded solemnly. She had had every intention of going back to Boston, yet something in her gut made her want to stay. Something told her that she needed to keep going, not to sulk in remorse, but to carry on as she would have if it had not been for David's death. "Can we go today?" Michaela said determinately, though her voice still cracked slightly from the tears.

Sully nodded and shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you want." When he saw Michaela nod again, Sully turned and started collecting the necessaries for their journey to town. He was actually quite surprised that Michaela was so willing to get back into town, figuring that she would not want to face the rest of society yet. However, he realized that she only wanted to get on the next stage and get home as soon as possible. This idea disheartened him somewhat, for reasons Sully could not account for. He had no connections to the lady doctor, and he wasn't even sure if they could be considered friends. Yet there was no denying that something deep within him was triggered when he first laid eyes on the beautiful young woman.

* * *

As the sun rose over the Colorado valley, Sully and Michaela rode towards Colorado Springs. Much to her dismay, Michaela found that, during a storm which occurred the previous night, lightning had struck her wagon, burning all of her and David's possessions. Luckily, Michaela stored her money in her medical bag, which had been attached to the saddle of her horse that Sully had brought back to his 'home' the first night. Still, the left over ashes symbolized the charring of hopes and dreams to Michaela.

They rode in a hush, for there were no words that needed to be said or exchanged at that moment. It was not until the sun peaked directly overhead, proclaiming the time of noon, before the period of silence was interrupted. "Colorado Springs is just beyond those trees." Sully pointed towards the light between the trees, which indicated an imminent clearing. "I'll take ya to the telegraph office first. Horace will get ya ticket on the next stage coach."

Michaela merely nodded, not really paying attention to Sully's words. She was entranced by her surroundings, as she gazed at the sun beams that broke through the forest branches, casting heavenly shafts of light onto the forest floor. The rays danced hypnotically due to the gentle gusts of wind, which fled through the trees like a restless bee. Everything seemed so peaceful, so beautiful, Michaela couldn't understand how there could be such splendor left in the world. Not after everything, not after her loss…

As they came onto the clearing, the intensity of the sun's brilliance blinded Michaela and Sully momentarily, as their eyes adjust from the dimness of the forest. They had arrived to a large, open meadow, where a one-room church stood serenely at the far end. On the far horizon, Michaela could see a few small buildings, which she assumed to be the outskirts of the town. After their brief pause, Sully started across the meadow in a light canter, followed quickly by Michaela.

As they approached the rustic buildings, Michaela was surprised to find that the few buildings she assumed to encircle Colorado Springs, actually made up about a third of the entire town. Colorado Springs certainly was different than Boston. Michaela kept her horse close to Sully's as they moved into the bustling, unpaved roads of the town. She couldn't help but notice the odd gazes she received from the various people they passed by, and it caused Michaela to feel even more self-conscious. Although she had done her best to freshen up by a stream near Sully's camp, Michaela was well aware of the awful appearance of her windswept hair and mud-stained dress. However, as they continued to ride casually through the dust-ridden streets, Michaela found that most of the intensity held in the gazes was directed at Sully. Michaela did not have the opportunity to ponder on the situation, for Sully suddenly brought in his reins, halting the horse, and dismounted. Michaela looked up ahead, to find that they had arrived at a small edifice, which bore a sign displaying the words "Telegraph Office".

Michaela jumped from her trance when she felt a hand gently graze her arm. She whipped around to find Sully retracting his hand from her, after merely attempting to get Michaela's attention and help her dismount. Michaela felt her cheeks grow warm and become glazed with a rose tinge as she recognized her overreaction. Taking in a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Michaela nodded and reached back out for Sully's hand. She swung her leg around the horse, as Sully's hands found her waist and guided her down to the ground. As soon as her feet skimmed the soil of the earth, Michaela and Sully broke away from each other; as if they'd been shocked by an electric charge. Both refused to meet the other's gaze; and after an awkward moment of adverted eyes, Sully nodded towards the telegraph office before he began to make his way over there, Michaela following silently in his midst after grabbing her medical bag off the horn of the saddle.

"Sully! Well I'll be!" said a rather tall, and somewhat gawky fellow from inside the office as Sully made his way up to the counter. "We haven't seen you for, let's see… goin' on three months. What brings you into town?"

Sully did his best to ignore and downplay the telegraph attendant's comment, to minimize Michaela's curiosity on the subject. "Afternoon Horace, um when's the next stage coach to Denver comin'?"

"Well it's coming in today! Should be here 'round one this afternoon. Want tickets?" Horace nodded to Sully and the young woman behind him.

Sully shook his head. "No, just one please. Thanks." Sully said as Horace handed him a ticket. Sully then turned to face Michaela. "Stage should get here in about forty minutes. We can wait over on those benches if ya like."

Michaela nodded and followed Sully over to the benches situated next to the telegraph office. "What are you going to do in Denver?" Michaela asked as they sat down.

Sully looked at her with great confusion. "What do ya mean?"

"You just bought a ticket to go to Denver. I was just curious to know what you were going to do there."

Sully shook his head and stared at Michaela with a puzzled gaze. "The ticket's for you…so ya can get back to Boston…"

Now it was Michaela's turn to be in utter perplexity. "Why would I want to go back to Boston? Am I not welcomed as a doctor here?"

Sully's forehead creased in bewilderment. "Ya actually want to stay here? I mean; I assumed you'd want to go home after what happened…"

Michaela dropped her gaze and shook her head. "No, I gave up everything I had back in Boston to come here. I'm not about to let myself make those sacrifices vain. I…I have to keep going, and move on. David, he died trying to get us here; and I won't let his death be in vain either..." Michaela whispered the last part more to herself than anyone else. Then Michaela looked back up at Sully with a gleam of confidence in her eyes that had not been seen since David's passing. "So, is this town still in need of a doctor?"

Sully stared in awe at Michaela. Never had he met a lady, or anyone for that matter, with such courage and strength; and Sully actually found himself envying her. Quickly composing himself, Sully nodded. "Yah…I'm sure they'll need ya! Um, let me give this back to Horace, just one second." Sully stood and walked quickly back over to Horace.

Michaela remained seated where she was as she gazed wonderingly at her surroundings. This entire place was so new and different than anything she had ever seen before, and she felt a twinge of excitement and nervousness settle in the pit of her stomach, below her heavy heart. Then something caught her eye. A young, blond, little boy was climbing on a stack of carelessly placed lumber. Michaela foresaw the accident before it happened. Quickly, Michaela stood, medical bag in hand, and made her way across the street just as a large piece of wood at the base of the pile gave way and the entire mound tumbled from underneath the dear child. Michaela was the first to reach the youngster, and she quickly went into her 'doctor-mode' as she began to care for the now bawling child. The child held his ankle in discomfort and rocked back and forth in pain. Michaela gently touched the boy's arm to gain his attention. "Mind if I take a look at that ankle of yours?" Michaela asked with an encouraging smile.

The boy looked up into Michaela's eyes and somehow found that he could trust her. He nodded and let go of his injured ankle. Michaela began to examine the boy's foot and leg methodically, while a crowd grew around the two. "What's you name?" Michaela asked the boy while digging into her black medical bag.

Just as the child was about to answer a middle-age woman with dark, curly, hair pushed her way to the front of the crowd, followed by a young girl, no older than seven and a young man, who appeared to be about twelve. "Brian Cooper! What have ya gotten your self into now?" The woman bellowed to the young boy; then her attention was directed to Michaela. "Thanks ma'am, I can take it from here…"

"Oh that's quite alright, I'm a doctor. And it seems that you child as merely sprained his ankle." Michaela said with a smile.

The encircling crowd suddenly hushed at Michaela's comment. "You a real doctor?" The young girl asked in amazement.

Michaela stood and dusted herself off before extending her hand to the apprehensive mother. "Yes, I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn…and I believe I am your town's new doctor." Dead silence greeted her response, and Michaela realized then that things weren't really as different in Colorado Springs as she had anticipated. Prejudice lingered just as much in these people as it had back in Boston.


End file.
